With My Fists 2
by ShadowMayne
Summary: sequel to With My Fists McFinnigan is back for revenge. Dean is still recovering. Will McFinnigan get his revenge? How far will the Winchesters go to save one of their own? Rated for safety! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**With My Fists 2**

This is the sequel to "With My Fists". I recommend that you read that before this one. It will make so much more sense. This is PRE-PILOT. Dean is fifteen almost sixteen.

I am doing this sequel via request of my reviewers, so if you want more you need to read this then press that little button and ask for it.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

**With My Fists 2**

Feet slopped onto the table, a bowl of chips in one hand and a remote in the other, Dean Winchester could hardly argue his family wasn't taking care of him.

His headache was easing to a very distant throb, though occasionally it came back at full force just in spite of him.

His nose was perfect again, of course, Dean Winchester's face was never anything less, but the steady blood flow from it had been a little on the not so perfect side.

Dean still maintained the red had done wonders for his eyes, and that was why he had allowed his nose to be broken.

Two fingers were taped together to heal the broken finger he had somehow managed to collect on his journey.

The gash on his arm was already a fading scar and his bitten tongue was gone within a few hours.

Yes, life was good, for now.

Of course, when John Winchester came home he would demand they talk about Dean's escapade a few days ago.

It wasn't Dean's fault those guys had asked him to beat them up, and as far as he was concerned, which, when there's nothing else to think about could be a lot, the whole point of the "Fight Club" was to draw blood. Red even said it on countless times.

Red McFinnigan being the person who had put Dean on bed-rest for a week. Dean was willing to bet Red was still lying unconscious on the floor in that fight club. People there don't much like the one who helped others.

Those people got a one way ticket to a graveyard or the hospital if they were lucky. Some guys had been taken out with coma's that kept them quiet for the rest of their miserable, little achieving lives.

Dean loved that.

He called it social justice. Sam called it violence. John called it both.

Dean snuggled into the cushions a little more.

"Are you ok Dean?" A whiny voice smashed through his thoughts.

"Do I look ok to you Sammy?"

"I dunno…that's why I asked see. It's what smart people do when they want answers."

"Why can't the smart people figure it out for themselves if they're so smart?"

"Because…"

"I thought so."

"Dean?"

"What now?"

"Are you ok?"

"No…"

"WHAT?"

"I am fabulous."

"Jerk."

"Dude? Is that your vocabulary? The only insult you know?"

Dean almost missed the muttered 'Jerk' that his brother threw at him before returning to pouring over his homework.

"You know you have to go back to school tomorrow don't you?"

"You point being…?"

"Don't you have homework?"

"Are you offering to do it? Oh, Sammy, you are too kind, it's just in my bag."

"Dean!"

"Silence would be good."

A wide grin spread across Dean's features, a charming flash of teeth that could morph into a thousand watt smile and melt every girl in sight.

He loved it when little brothers did homework.

OoOoOoOoO

Red McFinnigan flexed his fingers before wrapping them around the small object.

He smiled, flashing a set of teeth that screamed 'bad dental plan' and 'floss me at least once in your lifetime'.

Then he poised a steady hand with no difficulty, bruises covered by a leather glove.

He sat alone in the room, but his loneliness had anger and resentment to proved company.

He threw the object with a flick of the hand.

A thud resounded as it caused the wall to shake a little on impact. The man stood, dark eyes narrowed as he threw on last look to the tiny object before sweeping for the room.

A tiny ray of light lingered in the doorway, just enough to illuminate a photo of a young fifteen year old, a dart square in the chest.

A plan and a future for Dean Winchester.

Red McFinnigan never failed his plans.

TBC

-------- ---------

As I said earlier, if you want more you need to review. Thanks for reading.

PLEASE REVIEW

Keep Smilin': D shadowmayne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys can't thank you enough for all the support you're giving me. I have been trying to write this chapter all morning, but I, inevitably, got distracted.

Thanks to: Thru Terry's Eyes, Brenny, snchills, Vee-sama, DeanLives, The Silent Rumble, angel679, fierfactor, Unreal Wanderers, rockchick900, othgirlyfan, purehalo, dean's girl, Rhesa, JRAismine, shywalk, Dawn Vesper, Jane

**Chapter Two**

John Winchester stared at the phone in his hand. He sighed slightly before punching in the numbers and listening to the dial tone and a steady stream of beeps.

"Hello?" Sam's voice answered almost instantly.

"Hey Sammy…I'm coming round to pick you boys up, we're moving off again."

"Dad." There is was, the mother of all whiny voices. "I just did my homework and you said Dean is going to school, I did his too!"

"You did your brother's homework?"

"Yes, so he_ has_ to hand it in." Sam's whiny voice made John Winchester scowl.

"We have to leave soon Sammy, there are no more werewolves or ghosts or demons around here. Besides, I don't want to be slaughtered by a whole pile of "McFinnigan" lovers…you know what they are like."

John hated moving his boys around so much. Were it another place he might allow them to stay until the end of term. But after they had effectively stopped the fight club for a few nights they had made a few enemies here, not to mention he was petrified of what would happen when Red woke up.

"When are we leaving?" asked a new voice, Dean had, as John inevitably predicted, taken then phone from his brother.

"When I get home, we can stop at a bar and get some cash." John replied gearing up his car.

"Yes sir." Dean answered immediately. "I'll get Sam ready."

"Good, I'll be there in about…" John checked his watch, "ten minutes."

"Yes sir." Dean hung up quickly, turning to his brother. "We're leaving Sammy."

His brother stared at him incredulously. "And you're just agreeing?"

Dean nodded his head as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't believe you and Dad sometimes, Dean, I honestly don't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The crunching a pebbles beneath tires announced the arrival of John Winchester.

Both his boys had packed their bags, not that they had much to pack. They only ever took out the essentials. They opened the motel door and trailed out into the parking lot, dragging bags behind them. Sam casting angry glares in the general direction of his father every few seconds for good measure.

John sighed as he watched Dean tally exactly how many glares they were each getting.

Dean rolled his eyes as he sat in the front seat, silently glad they were leaving town. He didn't like to admit it, but he was afraid Red McFinnigan was going to come back. It wasn't that he was going to loose to the guy, but he didn't want Sam to get caught in the cross fire. He could never forgive himself for that.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A lone figure lay in wait, poised for the pounce. Dark eyes followed a man to the bar, but swapped back to the two boys sitting in the car. He could draw them apart easily enough.

That was not his problem. The problem that stood was how to get away without the elder swooping down on him and punishing him for the attack that may prove deadly to the oldest boy.

Red smiled briefly, Dean and Sam were alone, now, if ever, was a time to strike.

--------- ---------

TBC…

Ok, I feel I should be apologising, this has taken off to a little bit of a slow start, but the action and _fun _starts soon I can guarantee.Sorry, i know it is short, I am working towards making the next chapter longer.

So, if you want more press the Review Button. If you don't, press the review button, and if you're indifferent, press the Review Button.

More reviews more updates!

Thanks! KEEP SMILIN' :D


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I am so sorry I took so long to update. Please forgive me!

Thanks to my reviewers:

DeanLives, The Silent Rumble, Fellirian, purehalo, Vee-sama, tvbatina, shywalk, tvqueen64, Unreal Wanderers, talon81, NCSupernaturalFreak, tvqueen64

**Chapter Three**

Sam sat slouched in the back seat grumbling every time Dean flicked the radio station.

"Can't you just pick one and stay with it?" He complained after the ten thousandth time.

"But they're all boring, I'm going inside." Dean unbuckled his seatbelt decisively.

"Dean, Dad said stay here!"

"Honestly Sam, it's just a bit of fresh air…jeez, it's not like I'm gonna be dragged off into the night!" he said theatrically, grinning from ear to ear as he slid the lock up.

"Dean…" Sam pleaded one last time as his brother got out of the car, telling him to stay there, and locking the door. "I'm not saving your ass if you get in trouble!"

Dean ignored his little brother's comments, waving his hand over his shoulder haphazardly.

Sam grumbled again, flicking on the radio again, almost screaming when the host announced an hour of "classical music, great for the littlies." Feeling that he should at least not become like Dean and switch the station he settled into his chair, letting his eyes drift closed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean watched as Sam snuggled into the chair and smiling started towards the pub, eyes set on the light spilling from doorway.

"Winchester." Said a voice, cold, quiet, angry…familiar.

"McFinnigan?" Dean asked, squinting into the dark where a vaguely outlined shape lingered. At the silence of the visitor presented he assumed he was right. "Last time I saw your butt ugly face it was wiping the floor."

"I came here to turn the tables..." McFinnigan continued, his mind drifting back to the dart on his wall, how he wished the real Dean Winchester was the one with a hole through his face.

"Whatever man." Dean turned away, continuing up the path.

A flash of silver came towards Dean before he even knew it was coming.

The piercing of his flesh made him whimper. A gush a blood flooded over his hands. His jaw dropped in the desperate attempt to breathe.

Once again a smile he saw only his is nightmares bore down upon him, and his eyes rolled backwards, as the waiting oblivion sucked him under, claiming him as its own.

McFinnigan smile, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck, eyes gleaming, reflecting the shiny blade.

He ripped the blade away as he dragged the body away, a steady trail of blood running after him. But he wasn't afraid of that leading to him. The trail would stop at his car, no one had seen him here, and even if they had, they would not remember or suspect him.

Only John Winchester would come. And John Winchester would be easy for the picking, once he saw his dead son's body lying on the floor, drowned in its own blood.

McFinnigan smiled, watching the red blossoming from the boy's stomach.

He always liked the colour red.

OoOoOoOoOoO

John Winchester sculled another shot down as he turned to the pool game. He snatched the money away claiming his prize and turning away with thanks.

"Hey!" a voice said. "You cheated, I want my money back."

John sighed; he didn't like drunken people much anymore. "No."

"Then I'll get it back."

John looked at the pool cue in his hands, then at the fat man in front of him and shrugged.

WHAM!

The stick cracked on the drunken man's head just as his buddies came to back him up.

John swore, backing away, he was good, but he was outnumbered.

With a swing of a pool cue he san to the ground, blood seeping from a cut on his forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam sat upright, eyes cast to the window.

Three men staggered from the bar, seeing him they came his way.

"Hey kid, give us the car, get out."

He didn't answer.

"Hey kid, I ain't gonna ask again, I need a ride home, now get out!"

"No." Sam replied calmly.

A hand slammed on the window, desperate to break through it.

Sam recoiled, moving away; hastily looking for the spare shotgun…it must be here somewhere.

CRACK!

A think line traced over the window and Sam scrambled further backwards.

And as the car rocked again he closed his eyes, where was his father, where was Dean?

How could they leave him here?

TBC…

--------- ----------

Hey guys, sorry again about the lack of updates, I feel so guilty.

I know at least twenty of you have this story on alert. I want to hear from all of you! I crave reviews, and if you read this chapter you might as well drop me a note right?

Please please please review, more reviews, more chance of an update. Did you like the chapter? Who are you most concerned about?

Thanks for reading. KEEP SMILIN' :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, you have made my week with all your reviews!

THANKYOU SO MUCH! (sorry if i miss you out!)

rockchick900, shywalk, Katrin Van Helsing, Deana-Samantha, Brenny, Unreal Wanderers, Dee, Thru Terry's Eyes, snchills, angel679, WofOZ, DeanLives, redsam, purehalo, pandora jazz, happycabbage75, jailey, Vee-sama, creeper, fierfactor, tvqueen64, Claire.

**Chapter Four**

Sam's fumbling fingers closed around the gun, he gave a sharp tug and it slid gently out of its hiding place beneath the seat.

He gazed intently at the radio for a moment, currently singing a horribly romantic tune to him that he was certain would make Dean throw up.

A sharp tap on the window drew his attention to a frazzled looking drunk. Sam sighed; this was not going to please his father.

He levelled the empty gun, aiming at the man's face. Smirking at the look of fear that passed over it immediately.

"Go away or I'll spill your brains on the ground." Sam said loudly, knowing that the man could hear.

It shocked him that he could say such a thing, maybe he was channelling Dean again.

Speaking of Dean, where the hell was he? And where was their father?

He huffed as the men pulled away from the car.

Sitting back in the chair, oblivious to the splatter of blood that lay in only metres away.

OoOoOoO

Red pulled the car into the abandoned warehouse way out of town. He was sure by this time John would have noticed his son's disappearance, it was only a matter of time before the trail of blood alerted him to what happened.

John Winchester would then scour the area, by the time he figured out what had happened, Red would be out of the state and Dean would be impossible to find.

But he had to work quickly, for all true masters of kidnapping knew, no plan was infallible. Only a good criminal prepared for the worst.

He stepped away from the car, opening the huge doorway and then guiding the car into the warehouse, locking the doors and fence as he went.

He the proceeded to whip open the car door. Angry eyes flashed up at him, a defenceless teenager staring avidly at him, as though eyes really could burn a whole through a man.

The back seat was neatly washed with blooded, the pale teenager too wounded to move or pose a threat.

Dean had started the trip with a great deal of moaning, followed by a few threats and several insults…by that time he had a cloth gag on.

But still he managed to talk, Red made a mental note to find some duct tape.

He seized the teen's feet and pulled sharply. Another loud cry from the boy, good thing there was no one but his kidnapper to hear.

With a hard thud he landed on the floor, but Red wasted no time in promptly dragging the boy into a side room and tying him to one of the many support poles of the building.

"I'll be back." Red said, a smile growing over his face and he realised…his plan was working. Nothing could stop him.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam sighed, the clock told him that it had been two hours and still John and Dean were not back.

Angrily he pushed the door open, locked the car and pocketing the keys he went to the bar window knowing that no bar would let him in…he looked far too young as it was.

The scene before him revealed his father slumped on the floor, blood on his forehead; Sam could tell from here that it was not deep. What panicked him was that Dean was no one where to be seen.

Dean would never leave John alone. Panic filled Sam ran towards to door, but a something on the floor stopped him. There, only metres from the Impala itself, was a pool of drying blood.

And Sam knew instinctively that it was his brothers.

OoOoOoOoO

Red pushed the duct tape over his prisoner's mouth.

"You're not going anywhere Winchester." His eyes dragged to the bloody stab wound he had left on the boy's stomach.

The kid was going to bleed out.

------------ TBC -------------

Hey guys, I am updating, thanks so much for your continued support.

Ok, here's an important question. What happens to Dean now? Should I save him or let him die?

I know people are reading this, that's what this "hits" counter is for, what I want to know is, what do you guys think? Please review and I'll update.

Keep smilin' :D shadowmayne


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I am so sorry! I feel so bad for making you wait this long, I was going to update earlier but I was at a friend's party. Then my internet got temperamental and then my computer got temperamental and then my sister claimed the computer for two days straight to do her assignments and this is the earliest I could get this up. I am very very very sorry.

THANKYOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (SORRY IF I MISS/MISSPELL) _happycabbage75__angel679__, siberian72, __leanneB__Brenny__KatieMalfoy19__pandora jazz__The Silent Rumble__, JRAismine, __Supernatural174__, siberian72, __mariethorne__snchills__shywalk__Chilibelly79__fierfactor__Katrin Van Helsing__rockchick900__Jessroxmysox__, Unreal Wanderers, __claire-cookies__DeanLives__purehalo__NaTeNhA__Vee-sama__, moose, LadyG531. _

It was brought to my attention that some things I write are spelled incorrectly according to the American way of spelling things. I realise this is an American TV show, but the basics of the argument are that I don't live in America and I don't spell things the American way. I am sorry for the confusion this can cause and I am sorry if my spelling bugs you. :D Anyways, on with the show.

**Chapter Five**

Red immediately pulled a needle and thread to him, he would not have his only source of revenge bleed out before he really paid the price, no, his death would not be that easy.

Angry eyes stared at the captor, apparently unfazed by the duct tape. Red was overcome by the sudden urge to lean forward and see if the words Dean's eyes were shouting were actually making any noise.

He could almost see the taunts in the sarcastic eyes, though a hidden layer of pain was slowing rising higher.

The eyes watched as Red threaded the needle and turned to Dean.

"This will hurt, but rest assured, it'll save you."

Then he set to work, not a sound came from his prisoner, and the glare never ceased to taunt him. But as he left the room, leaving the boy with a neatly stitched wound, a single tear slid down a pale cheek as a teen who held on so long let darkness claim him, just this once.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey? Are…are you ok sir?"

A voice was calling out to him.

"Sir?" A hand came to his cheek, and that was all it took. A hand seized the impostor before his eyes snapped open, checking the face in front of him for threats.

Deep blue eyes looked back at him, rosy cheeks flushed with fear and a uniform bearing the name of the bar with a nametag "Angelina."

John's eyes widened, he had practically given the young waitress a heart attack.

"Sorry." He mumbled, helping her up as he checked the blood on his head in the reflection of the window. The blood was dry but he was ok, he had passed out from the drinks apparently, not the cut.

"Its ok…I don't usually approach unconscious guests, but the boy at the door, he can't come in and….your his father?"

John looked over to the door, and sure enough Sam hovered there, he looked distressed; he waved a hand at his father. Two fingers had blood on them, Dean was no where to be seen.

"Thanks." John tipped her with some of the money he had won previously, happy to see his earliest winnings were still safely tucked into his shoe.

You never know when someone tried to steal it or the cops wanted to stop you. Shoes were the perfect cover.

He ran over to Sam, trying not to panic.

"Sammy, why are you here? Whose blood is that? Why didn't Dean come in? Where is Dean?"

Sam trembled slightly, looking closely at the blood on his fingers, fear over taking him. "You were gone ages and someone tried to break into the car but their gone now. I don't know whose blood it is…it was on the ground beside the Impala, Dean left the car about two hours ago to come and get you, he never came back and I assume he never made it to the bar." Sam took a deep breath, trying to force down a sob. "I think…think…this blood…this is…Dean's…"

"Oh Sammy, you did the right thing in coming to get me. Let's see if we can find your brother."

"I was in the car! I probably slept through it! What if he called for me and I was asleep, what if I could have saved him!"

"SAM!" John said sharply, inspecting the blood on the ground near the car. "If the person overtook Dean, they would have got you too." He took a deep breath. "There's nothing _odd _about this place. I know, I checked."

His eyes fell on the boot marks, there were four sets, One was clearly Sam's, fresh and tiny.

Another set was all over the place, a drunk. The next set was Dean's, the print of his shoes was distinctive as Dean himself had carved into them with his knife in a desperate attempt the get werewolf blood of them to avoid questions.

Dean's foot prints made it to the blood, and then there was drag marks away from the scene towards a tire track.

The final set of footprints were larger, going around Dean's once, then either side of the drag marks, backwards to the place where Dean's tracks vanished.

John slowly put it together. Dean had gotten out of the car, come a few metres and stopped; the other person had come around and disarmed Dean, evidently well enough to draw blood. Then Dean had been dragged to a car or truck and the person had left immediately, taking his eldest with them.

His heart stopped, there's only one person who would do that.

Now he had cause to panic, and Sam had cause to hyperventilate, which was exactly what he was about to do.

--------TBC------------

I got the Supernatural DVD recently. Omg, it is so good. I no longer have to rely off tapes! Aha, no adds. Excuse my hysterical behaviour.

I need your guys help, me and a friend have a disagreement over the scariest Supernatural episode. I say it _Wendigo _and she thinks its _Bloody Mary. _What do you guys think? (And if you don't think, send me a review telling me so.)

REVIEW!

Keep smilin' :D shadowmayne


	6. Chapter 6

I am really sorry. It's almost the end of term here and I am overloaded with assignments and study. Not to mention my computer hates me. Then the internet wouldn't let me in! AHH! I apologise a thousand times! SORRY!

Thanks to: (sorry if I misspell/forget)

Deana-Samantha, tvqueen64, shywalk, Unreal Wanderers, rockchick900, claire-cookies, Brenny, DeeUnnatural, L'insomnie des etoiles, Thru Terry's Eyes, angel679, jailey, The Silent Rumble, Melinda B, spootycup, purehalo, mariethorne, Dawn Vesper, Vee-sama, alwaysateen, pandora jazz, siberian72.

**Chapter Six**

Red wiped his hands clean of blood with a rag. His eyes shining with a grim satisfaction.

Checking his watch he realised that was late. If he wanted to do some serious payback tomorrow he would have to turn in for the night.

Closing the door to the warehouse as he drove his car out. Settling into the seat once more he put it into gear and headed out to a small house he had rented earlier that week.

While Dean's accommodations for the night were nice enough, Red liked to think he had the slightest bit of dignity; he was sleeping in a bed tonight.

Besides, for the next few hours John Winchester would be on a rampage. If he managed to track Dean, it would be within the next day, and Red sure as hell didn't plan on being nearby if it happened.

Revenge must be conducted with caution.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A cool night breeze that swept under door was enough to snap the slumbering teen from the darkness that wallowed around his mind.

Dean opened his eyes warily, his stomach was throbbing and stinging, his hands were strained, too long had they been tied to this pole.

He tried to clear his head without moving it, afraid of the dizziness returning.

He shivered; he was hardly wearing warm clothes. Closing his eyes he felt icy tears fill his eyes, but he'd be damned if he let them fall.

It was dark, Dean was sure if he could put his hand in front of his face it would not be visible to his eyes.

Dark and cold and tired and in pain a teenager sat alone in an empty warehouse.

He could hunt anything, he could be a smartass, he could take care of his brother, but in actual fact, he was nothing more than a teenager.

And for once in his life...he silently wishes his father would come and make it all better.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone. Hell would freeze over before the GREAT Dean Winchester admitted to being scared.

But then again, courage is really being the only one in the vicinity who knows you're petrified.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sammy watched his father wander for a moment, before collapsing into the front seat of the car, trying desperately to gather his thoughts.

"Dad?"

John Winchester snapped around, eyes fixing on his youngest son, a mixture of sympathy and panic in them.

"What do you think happened?"

"Red McFinnigan." John answered harshly, before realising that he was talking to his son and not a drunk lunatic. "We'll get his back Sammy…we just need to do some threatening and a little looking."

John watched as Sam looked to the blood on the floor then back to his father.

"Dean's ok. We'll get him back in one piece Sammy." He said, trying to convince himself with those words. "I swear Sammy."

Sammy smiled slightly, before standing up and wrapping his arms around his father.

John tensed slightly, Sam never hugged him, and he never hugged his boys either.

Then he relaxed, maybe they both needed to comfort just this once.

--TBC----------------------------------------------

Ok, so not a lot happened, I am building up to something and I wanted to make it longer. The revenge starts soon. I hope.

Secondly, I'll explain why 'Wendigo' freaks me out. I have been in a tent with a friend and we're not sure who it was but the zip opened and closed about five times halfway through the night. Then my friend made me stand in the middle of this clearing with a torch while she went to the bathroom. My torch died on me.

Thirdly…HELP…if anyone knows a good way to torture Dean...preferably without killing him, can you shout it out?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!**

Keep Smilin' :D ShadowMayne


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, tiny warning, there is a little mention of blood. But if you handled my first few chapters you can deal with this too…I hope. I tried to make this longer. And I am very sorry about the lateness if the update. THANKS for your suggestions too guys!

THANKS TO:

shywalk, alwaysateen, jailey, angel679, Down Play To Murder, Unreal Wanderers, Katrin Van Helsing, Thru Terry's Eyes, siberian72, purehalo, Brenny, pandora jazz, mariethorne, circleofstars.

**Chapter Seven**

Three hours.

Three hours of wandering the surrounding bush, three hours of pouring over anything they could to find Red McFinnigan.

Three hours and no sign of Dean. Three hours and no way to find him.

Sam Winchester sighed, eyes still scanning the scenery for Dean or Red as his father headed towards the one place they never thought they'd have to go.

"Remind me again why we're going to them?" Sam asked, in his opinion, this was almost like giving up, like saying we can't find you so we'll get these strangers after you.

"This isn't anything supernatural Sammy; this is a mortal, and human being. We might need their help."

"Help?" Sam asked incredulously. "We're wasting time; we _could _be looking for Dean right now!"

John sighed, understanding the helplessness Sam felt.

"Sammy, you saw that blood. We'll need all the help we can get." He stared into his son's watery eyes. "I will get your brother back Sammy. Alive and whole."

His son nodded, an unspoken agreement forming between them. Dean would come first this time, not even their petty argument could triumph.

Gently guiding the car towards the police station John sighed. He could only pray he was doing the right thing.

OoOoOoO

A sharp throbbing woke Dean up. He tried to swear out loud, only to find tape still obstructing his mouth.

It felt like his stomach was on fire. He wanted to squirm, to be more comfortable, but his aching arms couldn't move for the rope that bound them was too tight.

"Awake I see." Said a voice. Dean looked up to see Red McFinnigan dressed in his usual 'fighting' gear leaning on the only table in the warehouse.

A cup of coffee in one hand and a knife in the other.

Dean glared at his captor, eyeing the knife warily while trying to look indifferent about its presence.

Dean made a mental note to practice that particular skill. It was rather difficult.

"Scream even once and I'll go kidnap your kid brother."

A sharp stinging and Dean let out a half cry as the tape came away from his skin. His eyes watered in discomfort.

Red gently raised the knife and slowly made a small incision.

"One down…a few hundred to go."

And slowly he started his revenge. A slow death, bleeding out from hundreds of little cuts.

As he finished up, leaving Dean to slump semiconscious against the pole to which he was tied Red left, intent on making the breakfast menu cut off at the local diner.

OoOoOoOoO

Three teenagers slowly crept down a path at the edge of town. Marissa, the eldest had convinced her two cousins to check out the abandoned warehouse before lunch.

The two scaredy cats had solidly refused to do so at night.

A fact that she had stored away for later use. They were NEVER going to live that one down.

"Do we have to go?" whinged Jake.

"Scared?" Marissa teased as the warehouse came into view.

"I heard it was haunted!" Kate, the youngest folded her arms in a pout she had learnt long ago.

"Come on Kate, you seriously believe that junk?" Marissa asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Kate glared back.

"I head the place was this hangout of a boxer. He came here to he murder his wife and then he dumped her body out of state…maybe even in Canada." Jack said theatrical voice in full swing. "Sometimes…he comes back and tortures teenagers…for fun!"

Jack's hand seized Kate's shoulder as she gave a shrill shriek.

They came to the door and as Kate loudly protested the venture again.

"Grow up, we wont find anything." But as Marissa opened the door she found out how wrong she was.

Blood filtered through the floor, coming from a slumped body, still tied to the pole in the centre of the room.

Marissa did the only thing she could think of to do. Scream. Backing away as fast as she could.

And as she ran for her life, seizing Kate and Jack she didn't stop to pick up the contents of the shelf she knocked over in that desperate attempt at escape.

But by the time they were clear they were all certain it had been a trick of the light. After all…ghost stories are just stories…right?

OoOoOoO

A shrill voice woke Dean. A clatter and more screaming. Footsteps.

The slamming of the door was what forced his head upwards.

Had he just missed his only chance of rescue?

Then his eyes set on the contents of the shelf that were, just, within arm's reach.

Using his foot he guiding a sharp blade to his hands and slowly carved away at the rope.

OoOoOoOoO

John Winchester huffed in anger as the police reported nothing back to him once again.

They had been at the search for a few hours and still there was no sign of Dean.

OoOoOoO

Red wandered back into the warehouse at noon.

Blood was on the floor. So were a shelf and its contents.

The tattered bonds of his captive lay strewn on the floor.

And as for Dean?

Dean Winchester was…

---TBC---

Ohhh, I feel so utterly evil. So who wants to take a stab at what the end of the sentence is? If someone gets if right I'll update in the next seven days.

So go ahead and review!

The more you review the more incentive I have to write more and update more!

REVIEW. Keep smilin' :D


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! Someone got it right…actually I think a few people did. But I don't know because the internet is being temperamental. Which also mean I can't thank my reviewers like I usually do.

I am really SORRY about that. I will list your names next chapter, but THANKYOU so much to everyone who reviewed! It made my day!

So here's my update:

**Chapter Eight**

And as for Dean?

Dean Winchester was gone.

Red slammed an angry hand onto the closest table, wincing at the resulting flash of pain through his arm.

"Damn that boy," He cursed as he turned to leave the warehouse. There was nothing here for him now.

He would have to try again.

OoOoOoO

Dean stumbled again. His head felt light, the world spun occasionally. He could hear Red swearing colourfully back in the warehouse and silently thanked every holy being that existed for letting him escape in just enough time.

His bare feet stumbled through the tree cover, a hand leaning on the trunks to keep him steady.

OoOoOoO

"Marissa?" Kate asked.

"What?" Marissa snapped, she couldn't believe she had seen a body. Now she was here, a few hundred metres away she regretting leaving that kid there.

Surely she should have checked he really was dead?

What if she could have saved him?

She closed her eyes, guilt rushing through her veins.

"We have to call the police." Kate said. "Or go back…"

Marissa shuddered at the thought. She didn't want to go back, a tiny nagging voice in her head told her someone, someone bad, someone very, very bad would be waiting if she went inside again.

"Call the cops." She whispered, holding her hand out, waiting for Jack to hand over his mobile phone.

"Can't you use yours?" he whined, flipping the phone open and handing it to his cousin.

"No." She said simply, smiling slightly before hitting 9-1-1.

She bit her lip, trying to find the words, trying to explain how she found a body.

How she left a dead or dying teenager.

But somehow, the words came.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean crumbled to the ground, wiping some blood away from his cheek.

"Come on Dad…" he muttered, silently praying for his father to rescue him. "Where are you?"

He heaved himself to unsteady feet once more. There was a street nearby; he could hear a few cars rumbling by.

He pushed himself passed the final tree and fell onto all fours, in plain view of the road.

A car pulled over.

"Hey…Kid?" A man's voice echoed over to Dean's ears. But he didn't hear it, not really.

"Kid?" The voice came closer. Dean squinted as someone approached.

A blurry face came into focus for a moment, before it slipped away again. The concerned face of a man, he looked about thirty-five, clean shaven and deep blue eyes.

Dean could hear a voice, but the words were slurring together slightly.

"Huh?" he asked, swaying.

"I'm a cop ok kid?" The voice broke into his head again. "We're gonna get you to a hospital."

Dean stared at him for a moment. His brain didn't process. In fact, it shut down.

He had a habit of doing that when he didn't understand. Like in Maths…yes, he fell asleep several times in Maths…at school.

But this was a different kind of sleep. It was empty, blank.

His body slumped and unconsciousness drew him away from the kind officer who caught him gently, calling out for help.

The man lowered Dean to the ground. Sighing, he absently wiped some blood from Dean's cheek. His fingers tracing the path Dean's had earlier.

The cop silently thanked the anonymous tip about the body in the warehouse.

If they hadn't of been here.

Well he hated to think of what could have, and might still, happen.

"I wanna know who this kid is." He muttered to his partner. "I need a name and his family, guardians…he's way too young to be alone, someone's gotta be looking for him."

His partner nodded, he'd been thinking the same thing.

"I know...poor kid…"

If only Dean had of been awake to hear them refer to him as a kid…

OoOoOoOoO

John sat slumped in the hotel room. His hands were shaking. His thoughts were all over the place.

How did it come to this?

How did he loose track of his son?

He put his head in his hands, praying that the police were having more luck than he was.

He looked over to Sammy, who was curled up on the bed that Dean would have.

His youngest son had fallen asleep, not because he gave up. But because he ran out of ideas, because he needed a big brother to inspire him.

Sammy had been silent when they spoke to the police, he had glared at his father, telling him as they left that it had been a waste of time.

John knew that Sam was probably right. But this wasn't something supernatural. This wasn't something he handled well.

Spirits were predictable; revenge did strange things to people. John himself was the perfect example of that.

He had gone to the police, because he was afraid that maybe this time he wouldn't be able to find Dean.

That maybe this time he would fail.

Sam stirred as the phone rang. John jumped, seizing it and pressing it to his ear.

"John speaking." He said eagerly.

"Hello, this is Kristy from Memorial Hospital." The voice on the end was professional, void of almost any emotion. John didn't know if that was good or not.

"Yes?" He asked, apprehension stabbing at him.

"Your son…Dean? He was brought in earlier-" She never finished her sentence, John cut in.

"He's alive?" he asked. "Is he ok?"

"He is alive."

"I'm coming over. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank-you sir."

John grabbed Sam, and loaded the Impala. He put his foot down and silently prayed he didn't come across speed cameras.

OoOoOoO

Red McFinnigan had left the warehouse long before the police got there. He followed the ambulance with Dean in to the hospital.

Taking a deep breath and praying his fake ID would pull this off he walked up the counter.

"Hi." He said gruffly. "I'm the father of Dean Winchester…John Winchester."

**---TBC---**

Well…it's not a bad cliffy right? I mean it could be worse...there could be three. Right, already did that.

Please guys, I am literally begging you to review! McFinnigan just put Dean in an _interesting _position. Send me your thoughts!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I feel really bad. I haven't updated in ages, and I haven't listed the reviewers for the last two chapters, I am going to personally reply to every single one instead. I am very, very sorry. I have scolded myself over and over again.

And just to make matters even worse, it's a really short chapter because I've been distracted and short on time. SORRY, my eternal apologies.

**Chapter Nine**

Dean shifted; every part of him was stinging with pain. He hurt in places he didn't know he could.

Can hair even hurt? He wondered vaguely, but a screaming message in his brain informed him that it could.

He forced his eyes open, wondering why he was groggy, did he get knocked out by something.

"Dad?" He whispered, his eyes not focusing. No one answered. If he could have been bothered he might have frowned, where was his father?

Slowly the room came into focus. White, since when did John like white? He was surrounded by white.

Hospital.

Slowly Dean's mind started clicking the last few hours into place.

_Oh…bugger._

Dean looked at the IV line hanging over head. So he knew where he was, and how he got there.

But why on earth was his father not here?

A woman, aged around thirty bounced into the room. She grinned down to him. "Hey handsome, decided to wake up did we?" She checked the IV before turning her jade eyes to him.

"Your daddy is here." She said, smiling at Dean's hopeful eyes. "He's gonna come see you before the police question him."

She grinned again, "Don't talk too much ok Champ?"

Dean found the energy to frown this time.

"Conserve your energy; you had a rough day sweetie." She turned to go.

As she rounded the corner Dean heard her say a cheery, "Good day Mr Winchester."

Dean anxiously watched the doorway for a moment, and as a man rounded the corner he almost screamed.

OoOoOoO

John Winchester screeched the Impala into the closet car park, dragging Sammy out with him.

He charged up to the desk, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm John Winchester." He announced, too much time had passed since that phone call; he needed to see his son.

The nurse looked at him, eyebrows wide. "Sir, John Winchester is already here."

Two men in police uniforms moved forwards, seeing Sammy standing behind John. The two cops had been waiting for _John Winchester _to see his son before questioning.

Now there were two John Winchesters?

Everyone stared at each other for moment, baffled. John had the urge to run to Dean's room, but he still had no idea where it was and the cops might take the motion the wrong way.

Then a scream from a room down the hall attracted their attention.

**---TBC---**

Like I said, short. If you want anymore you are going to have to review. Because I am going to solidly refuse to post without reviews.

Sorry again.

Keep smilin' :D ShadowMayne.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, THANKS so much for your reviews. As a show of my gratitude I am updating early.

THANKS to everyone who reviewed, I will reply to all signed in reviews, but I can't reply to anonymous ones, sorry. But know I thank you a thousand million times.

**Chapter Ten**

Dean stared at the man who walked into the room.

"You!" he tried to say, but all he got wash a harsh whisper, weakened by the effort of looking fearless.

Yellow teeth flashed at him, reminiscent of a grin. "Me."

Dean's hand snaked towards the call button, surprisingly aware of how little defence he had here. The adrenaline pounding through his body.

He felt a crushing weight down on his heart too. He had thought he was safe here. He had thought he would be free of Red McFinnigan.

He had thought that his dad had come to rescue him, had come to take him home. To save him just like he had when he was little.

He had thought that for once in his life things were going to be ok.

Still, he wouldn't back down yet. Alone and afraid he could deal with, at least he had always thought he could.

Dean Winchester could deal with anything.

Anything except being tortured at the hands of a mortal. What would his father think? Dean was a soldier, he was warrior and he should be able to hold of a man. He should be stronger than this.

Confusion swirled inside of him. What had he done wrong? Had he failed his father? Why couldn't he look after himself?

How could he survive a werewolf or a spirit and not this? He stared at Red for a moment.

Why was this so much harder?

Red moved forwards, watching as Dean's fingers trembled above the call button, debating over whether or not to call for aid. Whether or not to admit weakness defeat.

He ripped Dean's hand away, pressing his hand down on the boy's neck. Dean immediately fought, trying to regain whatever oxygen he could.

Hands pulled at the offender's firm grip. Feet pushed away the blankets and tried to kick the assaulter. But the earlier injuries handicapped him, and as much as he struggled, he didn't have the strength to throw the man away.

He wasn't a good enough soldier to survive.

The last thing he saw was a young, bouncy nurse come through the door. Her eyes flicked to his now still form to his attacker. The clipboard fell from her hands and she screamed.

OoOoOoOo

Everyone stared at each other for a moment, before a scream from a room down the hall attracted their attention.

The cops moved first, making sure that 'John Winchester' stayed behind them until they knew who was who.

The boy with the man pushed passed them and sprinted to the room. Getting there in time to catch a fainting nurse.

"DEAN!" Sam Winchester screamed. He laid the women to the side before pouncing on his brother's attacker.

By the time his father and the police arrived, several doctors and nurses and onlookers trailing after, Sam Winchester had ripped McFinnigan away from his unconscious brother and was beating him to a bloody pulp.

Unprepared for the attack Red had yet to fight back, but seeing the police he snapped into action, lunging at Sam. A few seconds from hitting the boy another fist knocked his hand away.

McFinnigan turned to see the angry face of the real John Winchester bearing down on him.

"Coward!" A heavy punch to the gut. "Lowlife!" Another thump to the chest. "Scum!" A broken nose.

Red retreated from his attacker with every blow and every insult, spitting at John's feet as several more colourful insults were hurtled at him. Mixed in with the threats and promises of pain.

Both men momentarily forgot the presence of the police, who rushed forwards, pulled both men back.

"Right!" the loud voice of a police officer boomed over John's swearing. "Which one of you is this boy's father?" He asked, motioning to the body of Dean, which had Sam protectively hovering over it as a doctor tended to him.

"I am." Said two voices.

The detective sighed; this was going to be a very long night.

-----TBC---

I could not resist beating Red up. It was too much fun to avoid. Thanks again for your reviews. If anyone wants some more of that, please let me know.

PLEASE REVIEW, and if you don't know what to say in it, say "I can't think of anything to say." It will make my day!

Keep smilin' :D


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry I took so long to update, I meant to last night, I swear. This is a little longer than last time.

At long last, thanks so much to my reviews for the past chapters, and thanks to those from Chapter Ten:

Fellirian, shywalk, LadyG531, siberian72, anne laure, Thru Terry's Eyes, KATRINVANHELSING, Liliwen, snchills, WolvieRogue-deansamlvr, angel679, L'insomnie des etoiles, circleofstars, Deanbabe06, Unreal Wanderers, pandora jazz, The Silent Rumble, creeper, alwaysateen, fierfactor, WinchesterWench, tvqueen64, Vee-sama, AND Lonnie (that was the nicest comment thanks!) and Bluio! (thanks).

**Chapter Eleven**

John Winchester stared at the cop in front of him, almost disbelievingly.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"We can't let you see the boys until we are sure you are their father." The cop sighed, running a hand over his face, he knew that the man was his father, even the boy, Sam, had told them.

But for all he knew Sam was just another part of the act. Though his gut and common sense told him they were legitimate, he had to play this one by the book.

All he had to do was wait for the nurse to wake up, or the unconscious teen who currently had doctors attending to him; both men and their boy had been removed.

The two men could be charged with something, one with fraud, he would also be arrested as a suspect to the Dean Winchester's kidnapping and abuse, the other had assault, namely beating the other to a bloody pulp. But to decide which was which would take time.

The boy could be an accessory to a crime, though that was doubtful.

Right now all they could do was wait; and test the IDs.

"Sir?" a man leaned in the door, "the nurse is awake. And…Dean," his eyes flickered towards the man sat before him, "he's asking for his father."

John frowned; Dean never asked for him, not usually, what had Red done to him?

John barely even registered that the men were still talking; he was picturing the most violent ways to dispose of Red McFinnigan.

John sighed half-heartedly as the men left the room.

He silently leant on the table, Sammy was waiting outside, no doubt cursing the police, himself and the doctors, Red, Dean and everyone else, involved or not.

But most of all, Sammy would blame John. The ever erring father, in recent months Sammy had been growing resentment to his father, and now more than ever it was showing.

That scared John.

Because he couldn't get Sammy to take orders, and he didn't know any other way to get Sam to behave. He thanked everything holy for Dean.

Dean made Sammy listen.

Sighing his mind drifted to Dean.

OoOoOoO

Dean gazed around the room, sluggish from the drugs, he almost felt like he was floating.

He knew for a fact that meant he came in really screwed up.

He hated hospitals. They had old people, and soap, and authority figures, and "healthy" food, and sticky tiles, and icky smells and everyone who worked there had this strange idea that they knew everything about medicine.

Dean scoffed. _As if _those people knew how to treat a werewolf bite, or the after affects of possession. As far as Dean was concerned, that should be the essentials of medical training.

Dean shifted, staring intently at the man, a doctor who had come in, checking up on him.

"Where's my dad…and Sammy?" He demanded, wincing at the pain that rippled through his throat and chest.

"Waiting for you to wake up sop you can verify their IDs." The doctor informed him, having taken a lengthy conversation after the incident with several people.

"Well, _I _may not be a doctor, but even I'm smart enough to see I am awake."

A sigh. "Yes I see that."

"So why are…" Dean stopped talking, his eyes were dropping, his sore throat was bugging him.

"They're coming."

That was all he heard before dropping off to sleep.

OoOoOoO

Voices woke him up.

"So what happens now?"

"They kind detective agreed to look, the other way about my punching the life out of the little…"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"You are in a hospital, show some decency!"

"They have Red down at the station; all they need is Dean's testimony." John continued, as though Sam had never spoken.

"Dad?"

"What now Sam?"

"Is Dean gonna be ok?"

Dean heard that, and decided now was a good time to 'wake' up. "Dean Winchester is always ok." He mumbled.

"Dean!" Sammy launched onto him, hugging him with all his might. Dean couldn't stop the wince of pain that came with the contact.

"Sorry…" Sam whispered.

"S'ok, missed you too."

"Hey son."

"Hi sir." Dean stared up at his dad for a moment. "Who screamed before?"

"The nurse, she fainted…"

"What kind of nurse faints when she sees someone being strangled?" Dean asked.

"It was her first day." Sammy sniggered slightly.

---TBC---

Ok guys, sorry about the lack of updates. I know this chapter was boring, but I guarantee more "fun" soon….aha, it's not over yet…

So, any bets on what happens next? More reviews, faster update.

KEEP SMILIN' :D


	12. Chapter 12

I was going to update yesterday but let's the late update down to a bad day.

Thanks for supporting the story here guys. And thanks to my reviewers!

shywalk, tvqueen64, purehalo, WinchesterWench, Thru Terry's Eyes, Unreal Wanderers, The Silent Rumble, circleofstars, pandora jazz, alwaysateen, creeper, angel679, Lonnie, Collective-Soul-Princess, SpookyClaire, Vee-sama.

**Chapter Twelve**

Red slammed his hand on the table. Glowering with anger, he could walk out of here right now, the cops were down the hall, and he could make a break for it.

But he needed a certain nurse to perform a certain duty first, and she was being difficult.

Very difficult. And that made him very angry.

Staring down at the nurse, the wife of his right-hand man, he pulled his most threatening look.

"You do this for me, and you darling husband comes home tonight."

She shook with fear, her petite body trembling for her husband.

"He's just a boy." She whispered.

"Guess it's _just _your family at stake…you have a little girl too?"

"I can't…"

"It won't kill him!" Red said. "Do this and your husband and daughter will be safe." Red was a good liar, it came naturally to him, probably picked up from his mother, who had scammed several people in her time.

The nurse hesitated, afraid. She had seen the state of the last nurse who had come across Red. She didn't want to end up there.

She held back tears. "You're sure it won't hurt him?"

Red nodded.

"Ok." She whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I'll do it."

"Good."

OoOoOoOoOoO

She couldn't betray her family for a stranger, but this kid looked like he'd been through hell and back.

She felt horrible. It was worse than horrible.

She felt like a monster. She hated herself every time she moved. But when she though of her three year old daughter, Andrea she couldn't help but continue.

She swapped the IV bag of Dean Winchester before the eyes of his family, reassuring them it was just the normal treatments.

Now she was a liar too.

She knew that unseen, lurking in the substance was a drug. Or a poison. Or something worse.

But she had Red's word it would not kill the boy, so she felt a little better.

But as she left that room, the thankful eyes of the boy's brother. He had thanked her.

He had thanked her for poisoning his brother thinking that she was saving his life.

She hated to admit it, but she knew she had just done something very, very bad.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Dean." John's voice was softer, not the drill sergeant. Dean assumed he looked like hell, the last time John had used that tone was the fiasco in which Dean had been stabbed through the stomach with a sword.

Yeah, Dean remembered that, it wasn't the best night of his life, but admittedly it beat watching day time television.

"Dad, Sammy." Dean acknowledged.

"How are you feeling?" Sammy butted in.

"Good I guess." And as the words left his mouth he felt it. A stabbing burning pain, he moaned and as it worsened he yelled out.

Pain, hot, icky pain tearing him up. Pain sprouting from the IV line, raging up his arm, across his chest.

His sweaty hands clutched the bed sheets, he tried to fight it, but all he got was that blissful darkness lingering around his mind.

"Dean!" Sammy squealed and John ran to the door screaming for help.

"Take it back." Dean gasped out. "Feel terrible." The he let his body hit the pillows are stared tiredly at his family. Trying to blink back tears of discomfort.

He was sooooo not going to cry. Losers and retards cry. Dean Winchester does not cry. Hunters don't cry.

But when Sam turned away a single tear slipped out of his eye.

**----TBC---**

Ok guys. Hope you liked that. Out of interest, after this is done what would you like me to update first…a story focusing on Dean more than Sam OR one focusing on Sam more than Dean? (For example, this story is focusing on Dean).

I have the ideas; just want to know which to write first.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you're lucky I might get the chance to type up another chapter today. Motivation please. THANKS!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to**: SpookyClaire, Thru Terry's Eyes, Lonnie (thanks so much), creeper, dreamingstars, fierfactor, angel679, pandora jazz, alwaysateen, Bluio, circleofstars, LadyG531, Collective-Soul-Princess, redsam, Liliwen, Unreal Wanderers, tvqueen64, shywalk, WinchesterWench, The Silent Rumble, L'insomnie des etoiles, Vee-sama, zoe89, Pog Mahon.

You guys mean the world to me, thanks so much for your kind words! Sorry it's so short and late!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam turned back to his brother hoping desperately that he was having the world's worst nightmare. But of course, having the luck of a Winchester, it wasn't.

Dean was still clutching the bed sheets with sweaty hands, his body was still writhing and he was still biting his bottom lip trying to stop the inevitable cry of pain.

Sammy reached for his brother's hand, unwrapping Dean's clenched fingers and tacking hold of them, letting his brother know he was still there.

If Dean wasn't hurt or intoxicated he would have ripped his hand away from his brother and moaned on about "Chick-Flick" moments before asking Sam if he wanted his hair braided.

Sam occasionally said yes just to see how Dean would react.

And that was the beauty of these moments to Sammy. Even though it felt like some horrible, sadistic lowlife of a demon was pulling his heart of his body piece by piece to see his brother hurt, he appreciated that when Dean was really hurt, he would never refuse Sam's touch.

This had its advantages and disadvantages.

For one, it felt like he was useful, like he was helping and like his brother trusted him. On the other hand, it let him know Dean was not on the "always ok" side.

Sammy sighed as a doctor came at the shout of his father. John made his way back to his sons, holding out a gentle hand and pushing back Dean's hair.

Sammy would have had a cardiac arrest if his brother wasn't clutching his hand.

Was that John Winchester…showing…_human emotion?!???_

His father, the almighty drill sergeant's eyes were glistening.

It took Sam a moment to realise he was looking out of the window to see if fire was falling from the sky, or if a pig had sprouted wings…

But now Sammy thought of it, his father had done that a few times. Sam smiled to himself as the realisation dawned on him, John Winchester, hunting master, was, and always had been, Daddy.

OoOoOoO

Burning, Hot, Pain, Ow.

Dean felt Sam's fingers wrap around his own and he closed his eyes, trusting his brother to let him know if danger came.

_Oh, if I get the number of the truck that hit me I am going to hunt down that little…_

"Dean?" That was his father's voice.

He opened his eyes and saw three blurry figures.

One was his father; eyes dry as a desert, looking stern.

The next was Sammy, looking down on him with a slight smile, send him sympathy.

The last was a doctor who was still trying to tell John that there was no possible way the IV could have been changed.

That he had every faith in his nurses. That this was something that had come to Dean some other way, but even as the words left his mouth he knew he was lying. He hastily made apologies, assured the Winchesters there would be a full investigation before taking change the IV and checking the teen over.

"Doc?" John demanded after a few moments.

**--- TBC---**

Ok, I am sorry, next chapter I might need to try the whole Medical talk thing, but being a teenager, I have absolutely no idea. Sorry if that bothers you.

Thanks guys for reading. More is coming….eventually. ;)

PLEASE REVIEW! Keep smilin': D


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry, my sister has turned into a computer hog, I had to wake up at 5:30am this morning to get here! Sorry it's so short!

Thanks to:

pandora jazz, shywalk, alwaysateen, purehalo, Thru Terry's Eyes, dreamingstars, fierfactor, angel679, spootycup, Unreal Wanderers, leahblueeyes68, WinchesterWench, tvqueen64, Lonnie, Vee-sama, Ice Cube1.

Thanks for the offers of helping me out with Medical talk thing, but I decided to make it up, I don't know if it even makes sense, but its your own faults for letting me make it up…

**Chapter Fourteen**

The doctor took a deep breath, eyes staring at John intently.

"I'd have to do some more tests, I mean, we can't be absolutely sure…" He said.

John rolled his eyes, "What do you _think _it is? And explain in English for those of us who didn't bother with college."

"Ok, you know how we have a nervous system?" two bored nods replied. "Basically what happening is the sensory neurons are being forced to send impulses of pain, even though there is no pain, so its like phantom pain, he's not really getting hurt, he just feels like he is."

Dean moaned from the bed, his eyebrows rose in interest. "That's just great." He muttered sarcastically.

"And how long will it last?" Sammy asked, squeezing his brother's hand tightly.

"Each case is different, but usually it goes for a day, maybe two depending on the dosage."

"Son of a-!" John shouted loudly.

"Dad," Sammy reprimanded. "Get a grip."

"No Sammy, this is ridiculous…he can't even stay in a hospital without getting hurt?"

The doctor scowled at that, feeling guilty none the less. John sent him a harsh glare.

"I'm checking Dean out; he'll be safer with me and Sammy."

"Sir, I really don't-."

"AMA if I need to."

"Your sure sir? This pain your son is feeling, it's real to him, and if he stayed we might be able to find a way to help him."

"What the worst case scenario if he leaves right now?"

"Pain lasts longer than expected, and all of those lovely cuts get infected, he comes down with a fever and lands back in hospital."

"That won't happen, get your paper work and let me get my son out of here!"

Sammy watched the exchange nervously, hands still grasping Dean, not really sure who it was comforting now.

Dean looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, which quickly changed to protective. "S'ok Sammy." He assured his little brother. "Dad knows what he's doing." He patted his brother's hand weakly for a moment before clenching his teeth as another bout of pain wracked his body.

OoOoOoOoO

Red settled into the chair as the officers stared him down.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be questioning me, isn't a staring competition a tad on immature side?"

Both officers scowled at that.

"So why are you holding me here officers, I believe the law states that I should know."

"Attempted murder and the kidnap of Dean Winchester and physical assault of his father one John Winchester, and fraud, as well as possession of unregistered firearms." Red winced at that one, so they had gone through his stuff…

Taking a deep breath Red plunged into silence, refusing to answer anything. Ah, sweet silence. All he to do was wait for night, then he would contact a few corrupt officers and get himself out, before finishing what he came to do, then he would vanish for a while, Hawaii sounded nice this time of year.

----TBC---

I know it was short, I am so sorry.

Please review! Do you guys like where this is going? I'm not sure, I planned it out but now I'm wondering if it's going well. Let me know.

Keep smilin'


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. I am really sorry about the lack of updates! I tired to make this one longer to make it up to you.

Thanks to every one of my reviewers and readers! I'll list you all next chapter! You mean the world to me!

**Chapter Fifteen**

John gently took the replaced IV away from his son, he expertly set it aside, silently thanking all the time he put into training himself and the boys in medical practices.

Dean's tired, but surprisingly alert eyes met his for a moment, curiosity beneath the display of loyalty that shone through them.

"It's ok Dean." John assured, "We're taking you…" he paused, wondering if he could use the word home, he had taken that from the boys so long ago. "Back to the motel." He whispered the end.

He briefly let his mind wander to what their life might have been like without hunting, but he concluded that his boys would either dead or seriously hurt.

He knew he made the right choice, if only Sam understood that.

Dean nodded, burying the pain for the time being.

Sam crossed his arms, knowing what his brother was doing, masking his concern in the process.

"Are you absolutely sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked his father, looking sceptical.

"Sammy, not now, please?" John asked as he turned to the doctor who had just returned papers in hand.

Sam huffed and settled for glaring at his father's hand as it signed the papers.

"Sir?" The doctor broke the silence.

"What?" John asked, trying his hardest to keep his bad mood under control, he really couldn't blame the doctor, he was trying to help.

"There two young girls outside the door, they were the ones to find Dean. They wanted to make sure he's ok."

John thought this over for a moment, he nodded, "They are making a statement?"

"Yes, but they insisted on coming her first, the boy they were with is down at the station now."

"Let them in." John sighed; turning to Dean's whose eyes were squeezed shut, hands clenching the blankets. "Dean?"

The hands instantly unclenched and his eyes opened. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember some girls finding you?"

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Kinda, someone screamed and then they…knocked over…something…" He winced. "I used the knife to get free."

Dean could remember bits and pieces of that, sometimes he missed chunks, perhaps he had been unconscious, perhaps he just not been paying attention. He silently thanked the gods for that, he could remember the constant pain, the fear of being tied up and alone, and though he would never admit it, EVER, he knew it would be too much to have those images haunting his head.

He closed his eyes against the pain, smiling slightly as a hand that he recognised as Sam's wrap around his own.

OoOoOoOoO

Red sat back against the cell.

"I want a phone call." He asked. "I have only been accused of something, I have the right to alert my family, and I wouldn't have my wife waiting up for me."

So he lied, his wife had encountered a few problems along the way, one being her death.

The officer nodded. It was within this man's right.

"Thankyou." Red said, playing the nice card helps occasionally, but as he reached for the phone he dialled a number that definitely wasn't his home line.

"I need you to bust me out." He whispered, before shouting out. "Hello dear! Yes I know I'm missing dinner!"

He dropped his voice now sure that the officer wasn't listening. "Yeah, again."

"Thanks." He raised his voice again, to avoid suspicion. "Good-night darling."

He sat back, help was on the way. He smiled to himself, his son was a good boy, and he'd bust him out within the hour. They'd hand around a few cheques and then be on their way.

His power over the underground community had grown. It was important to have contacts in every department. It saved him a lot.

Still, it had taken fifteen years of tireless efforts to get to this point in time, he'd be damned if a Winchester took it away from him.

OoOoOoOoO

Marissa fidgeted, glancing to her cousin Kate. Maybe they shouldn't have come. They didn't even know these people.

But somehow, she couldn't get the image of that guy's body, slumped against a pole, tied, bleeding and bruised out of her head.

She felt she owed to him to come and make sure he was ok; after all, she had left him there. She could have left him there to die. She shuddered to think what might have happened if she hadn't called the cops.

The doctor nodded to them, "They are leaving within five minutes, make it quick. Good day girls."

Marissa smiled half heartedly before squaring her shoulders and entering the room.

She was met with a sad sight. The father of the kid…what was his name…Dean, that was it.

The father of the kid was removing IVs and brushing his son's hair away from his face.

Dean was lying there, obviously in pain, wrapping in bandages, looking pale, but better than what she remembered.

Another teenager was holding Dean's hand tightly, protectively, watching them with caution.

"I'm Marissa, my cousin Kate." Marissa broke the silence.

The father looked up, nodded in acceptance. "John, my sons Dean and Sam."

"We, ah, called the police." Kate ventured.

John nodded; he glanced from Dean to the girls. "Thank you so much."

Sam nodded. Dean opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Marissa smiled, "We're sorry we kinda flipped out, left ya there…"

A charming smile spread across Dean's face, Marissa felt her heart flutter.

"S'ok. People usually think I'm too good to be true." His cocky words made them both blush bright red.

John smiled, knowing Dean was hiding his pain.

"It was nice meeting you girls." John said, wanting to leave soon. They nodded, still bright red. Marissa reached into her pocket and drew out a piece of paper.

"If you need anything, umm, call me." Her eyes flicked to Dean and she went a shade brighter of red.

"Will do."

The turned on their heels and left as John gently pulled the blankets off Dean.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned, and then he scooped his eldest son into his arms.

"Son of a -!"

John chuckled, only his son would swear and chat up ladies in a hospital quite the way he did.

OoOoOoO

Red grinned.

"Took you time."

"Had to prepare, you don't give a guy a lot of warning." His son, dressed in a officers uniform, decked in fake IDs and fresh from knocking the few people still in the station unconscious flipped through the keys and led his father out into the night.

"I have a couple of guys tailing the Winchesters."

"How thoughtful."

"Always."

His son was going to be a great criminal mastermind one day. But right now, he needed to hunt down an inconvenience and kill a Winchester.

--- TBC---

Please review. I need inspiration desperately. If you read the chapter please let me know what you think, and if you don't think, let me know!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Until next time. Keep smilin' :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I can't list all my reviews this chappie either because I have limited time. I figured that you'd rather the chapter now than in a few days time. 

I have been trying to update for about a week now and I am hoping this works. I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!

Unfortunately to update this chapter I had to type it up on a different program, why this is unfortunate? There was NO spell check. Sorry.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING and REVIEWING. It means a lot.

----------------------------------- ------------------

Chapter Sixteen

John gently helped Dean into the car. Making sure Sammy had a grip of his brother he shut the door and went to the driver's side.

Watching as Sam lay his brother's head in his lap and traced his hair line with a finger.

He couldn't more proud of his boys and they way they were so protective over each other. Though sometimes he wondered if that was for the best.

He hated to think what would happen if one were to lose the other.

Sammy had always been attached to Dean, even before Mary died. Baby Sammy had cried at night and sometimes the only thing that could calm him, besides his mother, was his big brother.

After Mary had died when Sammy had cried Dean would hold him and by the time Sammy reached five he would automatically call for Dean when he was troubled, rather than for his father.

John resented that somewhat. He knew it was his doing, but still, he felt a little jealous that he was not the one his youngest would call for.

Shaking those thoughts away he started the car. Glancing once more over his shoulder just to see his boys.

Dean's eyes were closed; he was sleeping, fitfully, but sleeping none-the-less.

Sammy's small hands held Dean's, his puppy dog eyes imploring Dean's eyes to open. But they didn't.

He never once took his eyes away from his brother, as though he were afraid that Dean might vanish if he did.

To Sam, this was all too familiar. It was just like the time they brought Dean home after the fight club. That had been so recently, but it already felt like it was years ago.

Dean had never been vulnerable, he had never been weak. But these last few weeks were different.

Sam didn't quite understand. To him Dean was larger than life. He couldn't comprehend how a mortal, a man had hurt his brother this way.

It just wasn't meant to be.

It was a harsh reminder to him that being normal sucked too. But at least it might be safer if he steered clear of fight clubs.

Dean's eyelids flickered.

"Dean?" Sammy asked, clutching his brother a little closer.

"Dude…ease up, all this hugging is making me want to braid your hair." The voice was not quite as cocky as it had been a week ago, but it was the best thing Sam had heard all day.

"Are you ok Dean?"

"You know Sam, it's really weird and I feel like…someone's stabbed me, cut me, starved me and drugged me." Dean's face went all mock confused. "And I just can't figure out why…"

Sam resisted the urge to hit his brother for covering up his pain. "How do you really feel Dean?"

"Well Princess Chick-Flick…" Dean sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I've been better." He admitted.

For the second time Sam found himself staring out of the window looking for the open gates of hell or rain pouring upwards or meteors falling from the heavens.

Nope.

What the hell was going on then?

John had shown human emotion and Dean had admitted to pain. Sam shook his head; this must be what being insane feels like. He thought.

"You…ok Sammy?" Dean asked, his strength wavering slightly.

"Dean…last time I checked you were the one with bandages and wounds."

"Guess geek boy doesn't check enough."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam assured his brother.

"Good."

"Jerk." Sam said, decided I Love You was a little to girly.

"Bitch." Dean replied comfortably.

OoOoOoOoO

Red wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts.

"You still got guys tailing the Winchesters?"

A nod replied to him.

"Good." Red smirked.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" Red asked impatiently.

"Can I come?"

"No." Red would never ask his son to kill for him. They never did jobs together because someone had to be out of jail to bust the other out.

Fifteen years of dodging the law gave you certain tips.

-- TBC --

Please review. The more reviews, the faster I will update (that is of course if the computer decides to work). Thanks.

Keep smilin' :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, I feel so bad about not updating, I was sick and then I had a massive exam and then one of my friends is leaving.

I AM SO SORRY.

Oh yeah, and I have some really, really, really bad news for you guys at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Seventeen**

John pulled the car up into the most remote motel he could find, he would even hide the car after he had the boys safely inside.

"You boys ok?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Sam answered, Dean grunted in reply. Had Dean been healthy John would have shouted at his son, but considering the pain his son was in, and had been in, he owed it to his son to cut him a little slack.

"I've got us a room already, I've planning moving you out of the hospital for a while Dean."

Dean mumbled something along the lines of, "Stupid hospitals."

Sammy grinned at Dean's words, "They saved your life Dean." He pointed out.

"Yeah well, they also woke me up at ungodly hours of the morning…" Dean took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'd rather rest in peace…" He grinned at Sammy.

His little brother softly smacked his shoulder, careful not to hurt his wounded brother.

"Dean you're such an idiot."

"That's why you love me." Dean whispered under his breath.

"Ok boys…" John cut in, he'd been waiting patiently for them to realise he had stopped the car, gotten the room door open, come back to the car, opened the backseat door and was silently waiting for their attention.

Both of his sons flinched, Sammy from shock, causing him to squeeze Dean's hand a little too tightly, Dean from his now aching hand.

John couldn't help but smile. His boys could be so amusing sometimes.

"Let's get you inside." He said gently, reaching in and preparing to wrap his muscular arms around Dean.

Dean instantly batted his hand away.

"Dude, I'm not a frigging girl! Hands off." Dean whined as he struggled to sit up.

"How are you going to get inside then Dean?" John challenged, not knowing if Dean would cave in.

"I'll walk."

"How are you going to get inside without hurting yourself in the process?" John rephrased his question.

"I'll manage?" Dean looked adamant about making it to the room without being carried.

John sighed; he often wondered if he had done the boy a favour in teaching him, forcing him to hide his pain. Now his eldest had an ego the size of the universe and a strong, unbreakable sense of pride that insisted he do everything without weakness.

"Ok then." John agreed, ignoring Sam's mortified gaze, understanding Dean's need to pretend for the moment.

"Dad, I really don't think-…" Sam interrupted loudly.

"Just cuz you're a girl doesn't mean the rest of us want French manicures and braided hair Sammy." Dean mumbled as he allowed his father to help him out of the car.

He stumbled into John, but hastily tried to regain composure.

"Good to have you back Dean." John said proudly, slinging his arm around his eldest son's shoulder, to any watchers, it looked like John was merely laying a protective arm around his son's shoulders as they walked, but to Sam and John, even the every denying Dean, it was obvious John was holding a large deal of his son's weight.

Sam pretended he didn't notice Dean lean into his father to keep him upright, knowing Dean needed to convince someone he was ok.

The made their way to the room and Dean promptly threw himself on the nearest bed, which was always his anyway.

"You ok son?" John asked.

"Yup." It came too quickly, but it was a sure sign Dean was on the road to recovery.

"I am gonna go hide the car in case Red finds a way to track us ok?" John handed a gun to Sam. "Shoot first, ask questions later, lock the door and wait until I get back to unpack ok?"

Sammy nodded. John the handed Dean a smaller gun. His eldest look appalled.

"How come I got the girl gun?!" He protested.

"Oh for the love of –." John put a rifle in Dean's hands. "Better?"

Dean nodded and set the gun to the side of the bed, within reach but in the way.

John trudged from the room, locking the door securely behind him. He did a quick glance around the surrounding area. Nothing looked suspicious; the boys should be safe for now.

Heading over to the car he set out, heading for a safe place to leave their things.

OoOoOoOoO

Red jumped of the motorbike of his son and scowled. He knew it was the fastest way of getting to the motel where his trackers had insisted the Winchesters were, but still.

Could travel these days get any more undignified?

Motorbikes got your hair messy and you couldn't conceal the blood on your jeans.

Red slammed the helmet onto the handles bars, ripped the keys away from the bike and silently thanked his son for stealing this a few years back.

You really could move faster on these things.

He liked the colour too. Red things always go faster.

McFinnigan saw his two trackers, leaning casually against the wall, a young woman and her boyfriend, both loyal to him, and both _clean. _

The absence of their usual blood stained jeans and dirt filled hair made them look like casual road trippers, inconspicuous as ever.

He nodded to them as he approached.

"The father just left." The girl told him, she looked innocent, but she was mental, she'd even kicked Red out of his own house once.

Fearless, and hardened by life she was the perfect person to track people, maybe it was the honey blonde curls and the bright pink halter neck top, or the over glittery lips and ditsy smile.

Looks are deceiving.

"They're in that room there," she added. "Just the boys."

Red nodded.

"I think their armed." The boyfriend added a regular at the fight club, a huge fan of Red himself and a close friend of his son.

Red nodded again before bidding them thanks and heading towards the room, he had already made a plan…he didn't really have much of life so he like to keep himself busy with sinister and flawless plots and plans.

Guy has to entertain himself. Not like he could watch daytime TV. Shudder. Red so didn't want to go there, expect for that one show about the girl and the guy who were stuck in a dramatic love triangle with the girl's long lost second cousin twice removed who also happened to be the guy's sister's best friend.

It was such a good show.

OoOoOoOoO

Sammy sighed, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower Dean, yell if you need me."

Dean snorted.

"I'm serious Dean; you need me now you're hurt."

"Dude, I don't swing that way."

"DEAN!"

"You smell bad Sammy; go get some perfume or something…"

"I give up." Sam said as he headed to the shower. Dean smirked into his pillow; it was nice to be arguing with Sammy. It was good to be home. Wherever home was today.

He slipped into a dream.

_He was back with McFinnigan. _

"_How dare you escape me!" the madman yelled._

_Dean made a witty reply and Red lost control. Hands wrapped around his throat, he couldn't breath. _

_Air was slowly slipping away from him._

Dean woke up, gasping for air, but then he realised…there really were hands around his neck, and he really was in need air.

Red McFinnigan grinned evilly.

Dean's hand snapped to the hard grip around his throat, he tried to yell out but there was no air to make a sound.

His legs kicked out, but Red held tighter.

Dean's vision went hazy and he silently reached out for Sam. Please, let him get here before it's too late…

Dean lashed his hands out and he felt the lampshade wobbled under his fingers, but it didn't make a sound, instead the dark edges of his mind consumed him.

--- TBC---

Ok, that bad news: ShadowMayne is going away on a long holiday around Europe from next week until a few weeks after New Year's Day. Unfortunately I may not be able to update until I get back…SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW! If I get enough I might be able to convince my parents I have an obligation to update and insist I get to a computer.

I really need to know what you think. Have a happy New Year and (if you get one) holiday.

Keep smilin' :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I am back. Yay. And I am updating. Double yay! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means lots to me.

For those of you who can't remember I finished the last chapter with: John hiding the car to throw Red off, Red attacking Dean, Dean passing out and Sam…taking a shower.

Now, on with the show! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sam shut the shower off and sighed as he dressed himself if clean clothes. He had only recently realised that he hadn't showered or changed his clothes since Dean went missing.

And boy could he smell the evidence of that. Pleased to be clean and refreshed he towelled his hair dry, wondering if Dean was asleep he picked the gun he had set on the floor beside his dirty jeans.

Pushing the door open he glanced over at Dean, his eyes widened.

Lying of the bed was a pale Dean, eyes glassy, staring up at the ceiling, but not really seeing it, he wasn't breathing.

Beside him was a smirking Red.

Before Sam realised his own fingers were moving he had a gun trained on Red.

"Get away from my brother." His voice was so calm, but dripping with poison ice.

Red shuffled back from Dean. "You're too late Sammy." He taunted.

Sam didn't reply instead he kept his gun trained on Red as moved forward to Dean and felt for a pulse.

His heart froze as he realised there was no steady beat under his trembling fingers. There was no beat at all.

OoOoOoOoO

John drove the car out a few miles then walked back trying to catch a lift as he went.

He had almost given up when a car pulled over to the edge of the road. Thanking the generous and cheerful fellow he asked to be taken to the motel.

Praying Sam was looking after Dean, and Dean was looking after Sam. He eyed the driver of the car. He looked so familiar. He darting eyes, tense jaw, the accent…

"McFinnigan…" He whispered.

"Junior." The boy supplied before twisting in the seat and launching at John, leaving the car plummeting down the road at a hundred mile an hour without a driver.

OoOoOoO

Sam leant over Dean and quickly started CPR, gun still tightly clutched in one hand.

Red saw the opportunity and started moving to the door. Sam was caught between the need to eliminate the threat and save his brother. He looked at the gun.

"I told you not to move." He pulled the trigger and watched in satisfaction as blood blossomed from the bullet wound on Red's thigh.

With Red moaning on the floor Sam went back to Dean, tears pooling in his eyes.

Dean's eyes stayed glossy and unseeing. Sam wished they were closed. "Wake up Dean." He spluttered as he started the cycle for the second time, knowing each precious second counted and thanking everything that was holy he still had time to save his brother.

"Come on Dean." He whispered, trying not to give up hope.

OoOoOoO

John blocked the heavy punch and threw his own. His fist connecting with his attacker's head. The younger man slumped, instantly unconscious. John scowled, for a boy who had fought all his life, he didn't have many skills.

Reaching over he took hold of the steering wheel and turned the car sharply before it collided with a signpost. The tires screeched to a halt as it slid sideways across the grass next the motel.

He regarded the body beside him for a moment. "Thanks for the lift."

Then he climbed out of the truck and sprinted to the room he had hired earlier. If Red's guys where here Red was too.

_Please be ok boys. _He chanted as he slammed through the door, bringing a gun from the back of his jeans as he rocketed into the boy's room.

"Sammy!" He saw his youngest son huddled over Dean, tears of defeat running down his face as he tried to get his brother to breathe. The cause of the mess lying on the floor with a bullet wound in the leg.

John pushed Sammy aside and ignoring Dean's glassy eyes took over.

This time Dean's eyes blinked and his eyes flashed wildly as he was thrust back into consciousness, gasping and panting.

"How long was he like that Sammy?"

"Not long, less than a minute since I got here, and maybe one on that before I did." He stuttered clutching his brother's hand.

John closed his eyes in relief. Not long enough to cause lasting damage.

Dean slumped against the pillows breathing heavily.

The sound of movement alerted them to another presence in the room. Both of the older Winchester's turned to see Red pull Sam into his arms and pull the gun in the boy's hands away from Sam and rest against the youngest Winchester's temple.

John was instantly in action, moving towards them.

Red pressed the gun harder to Sam, causing him to whimper in pain. "Not another step _John._" Red warned.

John hesitated, a foot taking just one more step.

"I warned you…"

John's eyes widened as a gun shot rang through out the room and a body fell to the floor.

Sam's body trembled as he realised something…he wasn't dead...

He turned around. Red was lying on the floor, a bullet through his shoulder.

"What…?" He looked back at his father and followed John's gaze. Dean was standing in front of the bed, rifle held out, still trained on the spot Red's shoulder and arm had been.

Dean looked tired, but he did not waver. "Don't mess with my brother." He hissed at the man. He moved towards his attacker, despite the stomach stab-wound, several cuts and bruising, long lasting fatigue of the vanishing drug and reminders of being strangled twice.

Red, barely awake from the blood loss that was slowly building up stared at Dean.

Once Dean was sure John had a gun trained on the intruder he tossed the gun away and stumbled back to his bed, sitting there trying not to look too tired.

"Call the police Sammy."

"He already escaped them once!"

"Sam…just do it."

"What happens when we have to go and press charges dad?"

"Sam!"

"And then they want evidence? Where did the guns come from this time dad?"

"Just call them Sammy…and maybe the ambulance too." He added as an after thought.

"He doesn't deserve it." Sam hissed.

"Sam, trust me." John commanded. "Call the cops."

"Yes sir."

"Dean you ok kiddo?" John asked, glancing over at his eldest son.

"Fine…" Dean took a deep breath. "Sam had a point sir, how do we get out of here without someone ending up behind bars?"

John smiled a glint in his eyes.

**--- TBC ---**

Please review if you want an update! Don't worry, this isn't the never-ending story, things are going to wrap up soon…Any idea what John's up to?

REVIEW please. Keep smilin' :D Shadow Mayne.


	19. Chapter 19

I am SO SORRY it took so long to post, to try and make it up to you I have made an effort to make this chapter as long as I could.

Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed!! You guys make me so happy.

WARNING – there is murder and character death in this chapter. I have spared you the gory details, but it is still there. Please, I beg of you, do not read this if those themes are going to affect you negatively. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Chapter Nineteen**

John dictated exactly what Sam should say to the police, and Sam did so, shooting confused looks at him for a minute before a slight comprehension dawned on his face.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get a gun, and put Red's prints on it, one of the old ones I was going to give Jim. Then I want you to hide our guns in the car…"

Dean frowned, wondering what exactly his father was planning on doing, but he did it none-the-less, stumbling to the car and fishing out the required firearm.

Then he glanced around, making sure no one was watching him, he tucked it under his jacket and made his painful way back to the room, half wishing he could lie down and go back to sleep.

But now was not the time for it.

He handed it to his father as he sank into the nearest chair.

"Thanks son." John told him before turning to Sam who set the phone back on the receiver.

Dean and Sam collected all of their own guns and stashed them in the back of the car, then returned to the father, who was watching the heavily bleeding now unconscious Red.

"I need both of you to go outside for a moment." John said carefully, eyes trained on Red.

Both boys shared a look, Sam's confused, Dean's defiant. "Dad, we can stay here-." Dean started.

"No, I need you to go outside right now." John barked, this time it was an order. Both boys complied, Sam stepping outside first.

Dean looked back to his father, who was still wrapping Red's hand around the gun, making sure his prints were there before he took it away from the now unconscious man and checked it was loaded.

He glanced at his son lingering in the doorway. "Go Dean."

His eldest cast Red one final glance before closing the door and trying to distract his brother.

John sighed; he knew the boys had seen this kind of thing before, but not on a human. He tried to convince himself he was doing this to keep his son safe, but a part of him knew it was revenge, his need for it driving this plan.

He looked at Red sadly, wishing he could protect the boys from the sound of the gun shot he took aim.

Wishing the boys could still have the innocence they used to, before Mary had died and he dragged them into this.

Wishing he could protect them from ever having to do this he pulled the trigger.

OoOoOoO

Dean saw shudder as the gun shot rang, knowing instantly his little brother had just realised why they had been sent outside.

To protect them from seeing it.

Dean was partly grateful, but he couldn't stop the guilty beating of his heart. He was the reason his father had had to do that.

If he had never gone to that stupid Fight Club this wouldn't have happened.

He felt Sam's arms snake around his middle as his little brother buried his head in Dean's shirt.

"Sammy, he was a bad man." Dean whispered.

"But he was still a man Dean." Sam's eyes looked up at his, a smile gracing his lips. "But still, at least he's not a problem anymore."

"Yeah." Dean said quietly, sitting down on the front step as the door opened and John told them the story they were to repeat to the police when they arrived.

OoOoOoO

Sirens wailed over the sound of the rushing wind and a few cop cars arrived, followed by an ambulance.

"What happened?" The burly looking policeman demanded.

"McFinnigan attacked, tried to strangle my eldest." John told him promptly.

"Where were you?"

"Outside, packing the bags in the car." John told him, "McFinnigan's son attacked, tried to run me over. I over powered him after the car crashed, then realising the boys we in danger went to help them out."

John constructed the story based wholly on fact. There were a few elaborations, but mostly it was designed to get them out of the state before they realised the bullets in Red's shoulder and leg didn't come from the same gun that drove a bullet through his brain.

"We tackled Red off and then Junior came in, he had the gun." John promptly stated, glancing over at Sam, who was doing an excellent job of sobbing into his brother's shirt while a police officer questioned them.

Sam had been mortified when John had told him he had to pretend to be hysterical.

"Why?" He had demanded instantly.

"Wouldn't you think it was a bit strange if a kid saw someone get a bullet through his head and shrugged and went 'I've seen that already'?" John had hissed.

"Can't Dean do the crying?"

"Hell NO!" Dean had yelped, looking mortified.

"Sammy, please…"

Sam had reluctantly agreed after John had told him if he didn't Dean would get into trouble.

Now Sam had his face buried in Dean's shoulder, while his older brother did his best to act detached from the conversation, obviously affected but staying strong for his brother, while underneath John knew Dean had the urge to rip the officers head off every time she called him 'sweetie.'

"So the man had a gun?" The police officer asked, dragging John's gaze back to him.

"Yeah, went to shoot Dean, he was behind Red, guess he thought too much of him aim." John said, running a face of his hand, trying to look stressed.

The police officer prodded some more before leaving John to go over to his sons, who were still with the blonde officer.

"It's ok now sweetie, the man who did this isn't going to hurt you again." She said gently, patting Dean's head.

Then she turned her attention to Sam, gently taking his hand, his red eyes, curtesy of a spare onion look up at her, his eyes still watering.

"Your daddy's going to take you home now." She said gently, Sam sniffed, nodded and hide his face in Dean's shirt, hiding his grin as she called Dean 'darling'.

Then she left, as their father approached.

Dean's blank face turned livid as Sam pulled away, wiped his eyes, pulling a face as he tried to get them to stop watering.

"Stupid crazy freak." Dean hissed, "Calling me…" He trailed off into a heavy string of curses.

Sam looked at Dean, then he realised something, Dean wasn't shivering with pain anymore, despite the hundreds of bandaids and bruises, he was ok.

"Dean!" He whispered, aware that the police were still lingering.

"What Sammy?"

"It wore off!" Sam muttered gleefully, "The drug…it wore off."

Dean stared at him as the same thing dawned on both him and his father.

He grinned; glad their faces were turned away from the main commotion.

"Get in the care boys." John sighed, then not being able to help himself; "I'm glad you're ok sweetie."

He saw Dean's shoulders tense, and was glad that he remembered to restrain himself while authority figures were present, sure that had they been alone Dean would have tackled him.

Sam slid into the back seat as Dean took the front, his face burning with restrained anger and embarrassment.

"I'm glad I'm ok too," he admitted, then he added, "Daddy."

John stared at him; it had been over a decade since anyone had called him that, it was a pathetic, useless name, and-

Then he realised Dean had just got his revenge.

Scowling he shifted the car into gear and set off, trying to resist the temptation to speed away from the scene.

"So." Dean started as they came to the next town. "What next?"

"Dean." John sighed, "I think we might need a bit of break, you're not well enough to hunt, I won't have you in the hospital at the end of next week."

Dean scowled.

"How can you still want to fight and hunt with all those?" Sam poked one of Dean's bruises. "I honestly don't believe you sometimes Dean."

Dean smirked, settling into the seat. "You're right Sammy, I'm practically too good to be true."

John couldn't help but laugh at that statement, only Dean could answer that with something so…Dean.

Dean sighed as they neared a gas station.

"Dad?"

"Mmm?"

"We need some more M&Ms."

"I just got a massive pack the other day!" John said, staring at his son incredulously.

Dean produced the empty packet as his brother and father both shook their heads.

"What?" He demanded.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Sam told him.

"Dean Winchester?" Dean scoffed, "Anything less than perfect?" he stared at Sam, "That's impossible."

That night, when they went to the pub, John couldn't help but think that maybe what Dean had said was true.

The three blondes, two red head and four brunettes that were gathered around his son seemed to think so.

Pity their boyfriends didn't agree.

--- The End ---

Aww it's over. Thanks for reviewing all the way with me, and I ask you do it one last time on this story.

Don't fear, there is another story of mine being posted soon. I haven't named it yet, but basically: its Dean centric, pre-pilot, around the same time as this. There will be **Dean Angst** and I really hope you guys stick around to read it. WILL BE POSTED BY THE END OF THIS WEEK!

Until next time, please review!!! And Keep smilin' :D


End file.
